


Mixed Signals

by Alypaint



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boyfriends, Deaf Marco Bodt, M/M, Pre-Slash, Public Transportation, deaf!Marco, for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 11:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12275322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alypaint/pseuds/Alypaint
Summary: The weird kid on the train keeps giving Jean mixed signals.





	1. Chapter 1

Jean stepped onto the Metro that afternoon after his last class of the day. All he wanted was to relax and take a seat. He searched left and right and decided on the closest seat next to what appeared to be another student. 

After Jean sat down and oriented himself with his book bag in his lap, he took a good look to his left at the supposed student. The dude had a smooth tan as far as the eye could see. His hair was styled relatively well and he had an undercut. Jean liked this guy already. 

He tried looking to see if the dude was wearing any merch or anything from a college around the area but came up short. He decided to take a chance, "Hey, sorry to bother you, but do you go to school around here? You seem pretty young and I haven't seen you around." 

Jean waited for a response. Or even a glance. But the guy just kept staring straight forward, seemingly lost in thought. Jean's face felt hot. He was just blatantly ignored by someone he might run into in the future. Great. Jean wasn't sure if he should turn the other way or just get up and move. He decided to get up and move. He got up and chose a seat with his back to the guy who gave him the cold shoulder. 

The ride home could not be quick enough. 

~ 

Marco got out of his last class fairly early that day. He decided to treat himself to a smoothie for all his troubles that morning and was on his way back home, smoothie happily sloshing around in his tummy. 

The train stopped as per usual and someone took the empty seat beside him. The guy was wearing a vneck and had a key chain hanging from the zipper of his bag. It was familiar considering it was his college logo. 

The guy seemed tired, to which Marco could relate, and had very nice features. Very nice. Marco enjoyed the press of the strangers shoulder to his as the train began its trek to the next stop. However, that's exactly how long he was able to enjoy it. The pressure against his shoulder was removed at the very next stop when vneck-guy got up and sat somewhere else, his back facing Marco. 

Marco was confused. Maybe the guy didn't like sitting sideways? Regardless, he was still butthurt. At least he could clearly see the guy's undercut now. It was darker on the bottom and lighter on top. Looked good. 

Marco sat tight for the rest of the ride, eyes wandering to the back of the guy's head. 

~

The next time Jean saw the student from the train was a week and a half later. His classes ended later in the day and he was crammed into a car with standing room only. He grabbed a pole from overhead and prepared himself for the ride. 

While swaying with the train and the rest of the people around him, Jean saw him. The guy. He was squeezed into a corner, his back to the glass divider between the door and some seats. He was looking around curiously, seemingly bored. Jean really hoped the guy didn't notice him. 

The guy noticed him. He caught Jean's eye and looked surprised for a second before his face lit up and he gave Jean one of the most genuinely heartfelt and comforting smiles he had ever received from a stranger. 

Jean was floored. He had no idea how to react. Was this guy bipolar? After way too long of a pause, Jean gave the guy a close lipped smile and a nod. The dude's eyes softened and Jean tried to avoid eye contact after that. Talk about mixed signals. 

Jean couldn't wait to get out of the guy's line of sight. 

~ 

Marco had a generally lax day, class wise. His classes were easy-breezy and even enjoyable. He had finished sometime in the afternoon and needed to pick up some supplies his professor listed as required.

He finished shopping later than expected and headed back home on the metro. He was leaning against a glass divider, surveying his surroundings when he saw vneck-guy. It was a surprise considering he hadn't seen him in more than a week. 

He waited for the guy to notice him before offering him a comforting smile. There was no way they were finding seats in this cluster of bodies. 

The guy was slow in his response, causing a flare of anxiety in Marco. Maybe the reason the guy sat somewhere else the other day was because of him. Eventually though, he smiled back and nodded, acknowledging Marco and quickly looking away. 

Marco wondered what his name was. His major too. He made a mental note to keep an eye out for him on campus. 

~ 

Jean was not about to miss this train. He took the escalators two at a time and slipped inside the train doors just before they closed. He tried to catch his breath and leaned back against the glass divider nearest him. 

He looked to his left and saw the guy. And felt the guy. Because he was pressed to the left side of his body, also leaning on the glass divider. Jean calmed the racing of his heart, noticing the guy's eyes were closed. Poor dude looked tired. 

Jean remembered the last time they saw each other a few days ago and the guy smiled at him. He figured they were on ok terms now so he made a decision, "Didn't get enough sleep last night? You look tired." 

Jean knew that telling people that they look tired wasn't generally appreciated, but this guy didn't even flinch. It was as if Jean had said nothing at all. He tried again, "Uhm, you doing ok?"

Nothing. Aaaaaalright. Jean felt his face go hot and he turned to stare out the window of the train, currently 4 inches from his face. He stayed staring until they arrived at his stop and he booked it the hell out of there. 

~ 

Marco was so tired. He had stayed up late being a perfectionist in relation to his paper for English. He had wanted to make sure there were no loopholes for the teacher to criticize him and mark down any points. 

He had barely made it through the day. He was on his way back from treating himself to a much-needed smoothie. He was leaning against a glass divider on the metro, his head was pounding. He had to close his eyes to make sure he didn't blow chunks all over the people around him. Maybe the smoothie wasn't such a good idea. 

At one of the stops, he felt someone press themselves to his right, leaning against the divider as well. He honestly didn't have the strength to open his eyes to see who it was. He hoped they weren't gross. 

The next time Marco opened his eyes, it was when the pressure left his side. He saw a dark undercut and lighter hair getting off the train. 

Marco's heart stuttered in his chest. If he didn't beat himself up so much last night, they might've been able to at least exchange names. He slumped into the glass behind him and sighed, waiting for his stop. 

~ 

Jean's afternoon class had been cancelled. He rejoiced when he found out and decided he would use the time to go shopping. He needed new shoes. Desperately. 

After buying a new pair of kicks, he got on the metro to head home. Thankfully, there were open seats everywhere for him to choose from. He sat facing the windows to watch the city pass by. 

It felt like a good day. 

~

Marco had nothing to do after class that day and gladly stepped onto the metro, ready to go home. The metro was fairly empty so he was guaranteed a seat. Awesome. 

He looked around and noticed light hair paired with an undercut and his nerves shot straight up his back. It was vneck-guy! Marco made a quick decision and took a seat next to the student, smiling at him when he made eye contact. 

The guy looked extremely confused and slightly shocked. 

Marco smiled wider, "Hi." 

He hoped he didn't sound like an idiot. He waited for the guy to respond, "Hey." 

The guy still looked confused but he had responded which was better than nothing. Marco sat back and got comfortable, "I'm Marco." 

The guy's eyebrows went up, "I'm Jean."

Marco's eyebrows drew together, "Shawn?"

Jean chuckled and shook his head, "Jean. With a 'J'." 

"Oh! Nice." 

Jean nodded and went back to facing forward. They sat in generally comfortable silence for the next few stops before, "What's your major?"

~

Jean hesitantly turned to Marco and was met with warm eyes and a slight smile. It sounded like Marco had an accent but Jean couldn't put his finger on it, "I'm an English Major. Second semester."

Marco watched his mouth move, making him think maybe he had something in his teeth. Jean quickly swiped his tongue over his front teeth and shifted his eyes, "How about you?"

"Me? Oh I'm a... Psychology Major. Second semester too." 

Marco looked sheepish at that for some reason. Who knows? Jean just wanted to know what accent that was. It was sort of sluggish? Like slurring. Marco couldn't possibly be English, though. Or Irish. Right? 

Jean nodded, "Where are you from?"

Marco watched Jean's lips before bringing his eyes back up to meet his, "I'm from... uhm... Georgia." 

Marco's blush rose in color and surface area. He was fidgeting with his book bag straps. Jean just watched with both concern and confusion. When Marco had said Georgia it had sounded more like 'Joh-juh'. Maybe it was a southern accent? 

Jean smiled and nodded, "I'm from Miami. When did you move here?" 

Marco's blush dissipated, but he kept watching Jean's lips before answering, "When I was ten." Marco was just full of smiles and weird pronunciations of words. Jean was more comfortable now, though. The weird signals were.. weird, but everything seemed fine now, "Cool." 

Marco looked sheepish again. He looked at Jean with sorry eyes that he just did not understand. Maybe he was trying to say sorry for bothering him? Well, anyways, he didn't need to apologize, "Why're you lookin' at me like that?"

Marco's eyes followed the words before he blushed across his entire face, "My... uhm... pronunciation is not the best." 

Jean looked so confused because he was thinking the same thing in his own head the entire ride but now Marco was bringing it up, "Uhm, it's fine. I was just wondering what accent it was. Couldn't figure it out." 

Marco looked confused for a second. He whispered 'accent' to himself before his eyes widened and his eye brows crawled up his forehead. Marco opened his mouth and said nothing. 

A pause. Then, "I'm deaf."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Jean grows a pair and asks Marco on a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short but it needed to happen sometime

Jean blankly stared Marco in the face for an entire stop trying to evaluate the words that he had just heard. That was all the eye contact Marco could take before averting his gaze completely and squirming in his seat next to Jean. 

He stuffed his hands in between his thighs and blushed to the moon and back, unsure of what to do. After a while, Jean poked his thigh and he jerked his head in the direction of the other boy. 

Jean took a deep breath before saying, “Ok.”

Marco let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding before tentatively smiling at Jean. Thank god Jean smiled back. They both waved goodbye when Jean got off at the next stop and Marco walked home with a good feeling in his chest.

~

Jean walked home to find his roommate, Eren, getting ready to go to what was presumably a party. Jean thought that maybe he remembered Eren trying to invite him sometime last week but that wasn’t really Jean’s scene.

“Hey, Horseface.”

Jean sighed, “What’s up, hothead?”

Eren chuckled, “I’m getting ready to go to a party where I will most likely get more ass than you ever will.”

Jean dropped his bookbag into his desk chair and knitted his eyebrows together, “I met someone on the metro.”

Eren walked over to fridge to rummage around for something, “Yeah? You got a name? When’s the date?”

Jean plopped down on his bed and sat up against his pillows, still frowning, “Marco. I haven’t asked him out yet.”

Eren laughed and cracked open a bottle of orange juice, “Why haven’t you asked him out yet? Are you suddenly a pussy or something?”

Jean’s brows practically became one with how hard he had them creased. He took a breath and looked up at Eren, “Well, he’s deaf.”

Eren choked on his orange juice before recovering, “Lucky him. He won’t have to hear you talk all the time. You should ask him out.”

Eren slipped his jacket on and headed for the door, “See ya later, man. Wish me luck.”

Jean hummed as Eren closed the door and locked it.

It was decided then. Jean would ask Marco out… eventually.

~

The next few times the pair ran into each other, they gravitated towards each other to talk about their day or to learn something about their past. They laughed and they joked and Jean had to repeat himself a few times but it seemed like Marco minded that part more than he did. Marco had such a bright, contagious smile and his laugh was golden and so was his skin. 

And jean still hadn’t asked him out. 

Jean really wanted to ask him out but he always got distracted and caught up in the conversation that he’d only realize after they went their separate ways that he had even forgotten to ask the boy on a date. Or for his number. 

But this time, he was determined to do it. When he saw Marco, he made his way over to the boy and asked him if he had any plans this Friday.

Marco didn’t mention Jean’s lack of a proper greeting but instead smiled and responded, “No. Why?”

Jean smiled back and leaned his face a little bit closer to Marco’s so he could read his lips better, “Do you want to hangout?”

~

Marco could feel Jean’s breath on his face as he asked him to hangout. Hangout as friends? Was jean insinuating something? Did Jean even swing that way? Marco’s head was going crazy with questions, but he looked up at Jean and nodded his head regardless.

They made plans to meet at the University stop after classes at 7 and grab a bite to eat at the Chipotle right by Jean’s place. 

They smiled at each other and life was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am working on the last chapter where they will hopefully have a really nice date and it'll be super cute and gay. Please let me know about typos and or anything that could be improved. I'm emotionally unstable and my brain isn't functioning properly


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date and shenanigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I, too, am a mess, Marco.

Marco was a mess. 

It was Friday morning and he was trying to get dressed, keeping in mind that he and jean would be “hanging out” later that day. However, Marco checked the weather and it was also likely that it would rain and the temperature would drop. On top of that, his afternoon class was always burning hot.

He finally decided on a dark grey, chunky, cable knit sweater over a white, fitted, long sleeve t-shirt. He put on his tightest jeans and made sure to wear boxer briefs so his ass could be seen at its fullest potential, just in case. He slipped into his shoes and headed out the door hoping to get through the day in one piece. 

~

Jean woke up on Friday morning excited about his plans with Marco.

He put on his black, long sleeve, v-neck, knowing it looked great on him. He threw his red, plaid scarf around his neck and stepped into his darkest, tightest jeans. He slipped on his boots and grabbed his leather jacket as he walked out the door. 

He couldn’t wait for class to be over.

~

Marco wished class wasn’t over. He couldn’t focus all day due to the storm of butterflies in his stomach. Was he going on a date? Would Jean order for him? Would he have to order? Marco was making himself sick with worry.

Usually when he went out to fast food places or restaurants he would write down his order or remember his order number and give that to the person behind the counter. But he had never been out with Jean before and he was nervous about whatever would happen. Before he knew it, he had stress walked all the way to University station and caught sight of Jean slipping out of the rail doors. He looked good. Maybe this was a date.

Marco caught Jean’s eye and Jean smiled at him before walking in his direction. Marco smiled back and his stomach lurched at the idea that he was going on a possible date.

Marco had only ever been on one date before and it was at his high school homecoming. They didn’t kiss or anything, he saved that for summer before college. And during college obviously. 

“Hey, you look cozy.”

Marco barely caught that because he was too busy stuck in his own head, “Thanks, you look good.”

Was that too straight forward?

Jean smiled again and nodded his head in the direction of the metro mover. So many forms of transportation to get to this Chipotle, oh lord. And it looked like it might rain. Great.

Marco took a deep breath. 

~ 

Jean got off at University station to find Marco bundled up in a cozy looking sweater looking like he could use a cuddle. He was excited for tonight and as they got on the metro mover to head to Chipotle, Jean leaned his weight on Marco to get his attention, “How was your day?”

The car they were in was fairly crowded but Jean didn’t mind; it gave him an excuse to get closer to Marco.

Marco looked around before looking down and back up again, “Good.”

Jean tilted his head to one side while smiling, “Yeah? Just good? Nothing worth telling happened today?”

Marco oriented himself more towards Jean before blushing and looking down and back up again, “Not really.” 

Jean was a little worried at this point. Marco was always willing to tell Jean what happened in his day or how he was feeling, “You ok?”

Marco just nodded. The rest of the ride was silent but warm with Marco pressed against Jean like he was.

~

The car they were in was packed. Marco felt closed in but he was used to it; he rode the train daily. What he wasn’t used to however, was having a conversation while other people were in such close proximity.

He wanted to tell Jean about his day and about how he was looking forward to this but was also nervous about how he might sound. Literally. 

Jean had never judged him for his pronunciation, but Marco didn’t doubt that other people would. He was self-conscious when he shifted closer to Jean for comfort. He couldn’t wait to get off at their stop. 

~

When Jean finally motioned for them to get off, Marco was so relieved. He strode off the car before turning and waiting for Jean to lead him the rest of the way. 

Jean walked up to him with his eyebrows knit together, “Hey, are you ok?”

Marco was confused at first, but then realized his silence might’ve been confused for disinterest or something, “Yeah! I’m fine! Yes! Uhm.. just big crowds make me…” 

He let it trail off. Jean nodded consolingly, “I get it. I just like listening to you talk, you know? But you can tell me about your day on the way to Chipotle, yeah?”

Marco blushed before he smiled, “Yeah, ok.”

~

It was a 10-minute walk to Chipotle in which Marco told Jean all about his day. It was only when Marco saw the entrance that he hesitated. He grabbed Jean’s elbow and stopped walking entirely.

Jean looked confused, “What’s wrong?”

Marco bit his lip, “How uhm… well when I go out to restaurants I uhm write my order down?”

Marco fidgeted with the hand that wasn’t still on Jean’s elbow. Jean reached out and lightly grabbed a hold of Marco’s waist before leaning close to his face to get his attention. He smiled before saying, “I can order for you if you want me to. I planned on paying anyways.”

Marco could feel Jean’s breath mingling with his and kept staring at his lips, completely dazed by the fact that Jean was holding his waist. Jean’s smile grew wider as he pulled away slightly, “Is that ok? Can I order and pay for you? Would you let me do that?”

Marco blushed and looked away quickly, “Yeah, that would be ok.“

~

Two bowls and two sodas later had the pair satisfied and ready to go. Jean grabbed his jacket and bag while Marco put his sweater back on. They walked outside to a light drizzling of rain and hesitated. It would definitely rain in the next 10 minutes it would take to get back to the train station. 

Jean walked up behind Marco and turned him around by the waist, “We can go to my place and wait for it to blow over. It’s five minutes from here.”

Marco, pressed up against Jean’s chest, blushed, unsure.

Jean leaned back slightly to give Marco space, “I have ice cream.”

Marco smiled at that, realizing that Jean was inviting him over without any expectations, “Yeah, ok.”

Jean released his hold on Marco’s waist and grabbed his hand instead, leading him to his place. He looked over and smiled every so often while blinking the droplets out of his eyes.

They were probably a block away from Jean’s place when the sky decided to open up over them. They both initially reacted by stopping mid-stride before Jean caught Marco’s eye and then bolted down the sidewalk.

Marco followed Jean down the street and finally up a covered staircase to what he could only assume was Jean’s door. They were in an apartment complex, standing soaked at Jean’s door. Marco felt ridiculous and cold. 

He started to laugh hysterically, folded over his knees, causing Jean to do the same. Jean fumbled with the keys twice before he could let them inside. They stood just inside the door, still laughing as Jean ran his hand through his hair, slicking it back. He slid his jacket off his shoulders, followed by his scarf and draped it on the coat rack by the door, turning to let Marco know that he could do the same. 

Marco had already taken off his sweater, enjoying looking at Jean’s hair. It looked good slicked back; sexy. When they made eye contact, Marco blushed and looked down, realizing at the same time as Jean that his shirt was soaking wet and white.

Jean averted his eyes from Marco’s chest and cleared his throat to relieve some tension before realizing Marco couldn’t hear him. He reached for Marco’s sweater instead and hung it up on the coat rack. He turned back around, keeping his eyes aligned with Marco’s, “Do you want a shirt to change into?”

Marco really thought about it. He was at Jean’s house, soaking wet, and was about to take off his shirt. Marco was so glad that being deaf didn’t fuck with his libido, “No.”

Before he could change his mind, Marco took off his shirt and handed it to Jean to hang up. Jean haphazardly draped the shirt on the coat rack before stepping closer to Marco. He grazed his fingertips over Marco’s sides, “Do you want ice cream or?”

Marco bit his lip and stepped closer to press himself against Jean’s wet shirt. The energy between them was charged when Marco closed the distance, finally pressing their lips together. Marco’s hand slid under Jean’s shirt to follow the trail of hair hidden beneath. Jean roughly grabbed at Marco’s love handles to stop himself and pull away.

He made sure he caught Marco’s eye before asking, “How far do you want to go?”

Marco’s chest warmed up at that and he smiled, “I want to have sex with you, Jean.”

Jean smiled before pulling his shirt over his head and, to Marco’s shock and arousal, picking Marco up by his thighs, “Ok.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll I know I went MIA. I am so sorry but I went through some shit that broke me. I'm still trying to put the pieces back together and this is sort of the start. I know it sounds weird, but seeing this incomplete was really weighing me down. I'm sorry for the lack of oomph in the sex scene but, as previously stated, I'm a little broken. I'm hoping I'll get to that point that I can come back and make it real good. Thanks for reading and sorry for the wait!

Marco wrapped his arms and legs around Jean to steady himself, squeaking at the feeling of Jean’s bare chest against his. Jean’s hands slid to support him by his ass and Marco hid his face in Jean’s neck. He felt Jean chuckle. 

Jean walked them over to his bed and sat down with a lapful of Marco. After shimmying up Jean’s legs and settling himself comfortably, Marco wrapped his arms around Jean’s neck and leaned in for a kiss. And jean delivered. It was one of the most intense kisses he had partaken in with plenty of tongue and roaming hands.

Jean’s hands had actually roamed to Marco’s ass and Marco couldn’t get enough. He wanted to be naked. Marco leaned back slightly and put his hands through the front loops of Jean’s jeans. His thumbs inched towards the button holding them closed and Jean bounced Marco on his knees, presumably giving him the go ahead. They both moaned as Marco undid Jean’s jeans, the zipper going down smoothly. Jean moved his hands from Marco’s ass to his fly so he could undo Marco’s pants as well and slide his hands into the newly presented space to feel Marco’s ass through less layers.

Jean squeezed his handfuls and Marco bucked forward, rubbing their cocks together. He tugged at Jean’s open jeans desperately wanting to feel Jean’s hands on his bare ass, “Take these off.” 

Jean chuckled again before patting Marco’s backside, “Alright, up.”

As soon as Marco stood up, Jean helped him wiggle his jeans down to the floor, appreciating that Marco was wearing boxer briefs instead of boxers. Jean slid to the edge of the bed and leant forward, kissing along Marco’s happy trail and breathing over Marco’s dick, making the man squirm. He grabbed onto Marco’s hips to get up and shucked his jeans as well. Marco stared at the obvious bulge in Jean’s underwear. Thankfully he also decided on wearing briefs.

Jean pulled Marco forward with fingers in his waistband and crowded Marco’s space so he could clearly read his lips when he said, “Off.” Marco nodded and let Jean slip his briefs over is ass and over his cock. He stepped out of them when they pooled at his feet.

Jean looked mesmerized before he reached around to grab Marco’s bare ass and grind their hips together making them both groan. He stepped back quickly to slip off his own briefs and kick them to the side. Heat rose in Marco’s cheeks when he laid eyes on the absolute gift Jean had tucked away in his pants. Jean’s cock was the kind you saw in porn; thick, long, smooth, and a with perfectly round balls. 

Marco parted his lips as if to say something and then looked up at Jean, getting lost in the hunger he saw in those eyes. He stepped forward and pressed himself along Jean, “Jean.”

Marco was on the bed in a second under a very sexy, sweet, kind, man. And for some strange reason this is when he decided to remember that he had no sexual experience beyond handjobs and one sloppy blowjob. He blushed and raised his hands to touch Jean but didn’t quite make it there, “Uh-”

Jean’s eyebrows pinched in the middle and he took one of Marco’s hands and placed it in the middle of his chest, “What’s wrong?”

Marco sighed and relaxed himself a bit before responding, “I’ve never had sex.” At Jean’s expression of surprise he quickly added in, “But I want to! Now, with you!”

Jean gave him a small smile, “We don’t have to go all the way if you don’t want to.”

Marco leaned up on his hand and kissed Jean sweetly, “I want to.”

“Okay.” Jean kissed Marco back to lying down on the bed before leaning over to his nightstand and grabbing some lube and a condom, “Have you fingered yourself before?”

Marco only caught the last three words, too focused on what Jean was doing with his hands, but blushed regardless, “Yeah.”

Jean placed his hand on Marco’s stomach and moved it up his chest slowly, “I bet you looked gorgeous. Do you want to do it yourself now? Or me?”

Marco knows that Jean wouldn’t mind either way but he really wanted to feel Jean’s fingers stretching him open, “You. Please.”

Jean’s hand trailed up Marco’s neck and to the side of his face before he leaned down to kiss him and pop the cap on the lube. He pulled back so Marco could read his lips, “You control how many and when.”

It was that exact moment that Marco felt Jean’s slick finger at his entrance. He grabbed a fistful of the sheets as well as a fistful of Jean’s hair and moaned as Jean slid his finger in to the first knuckle. He pulled back out again before diving in to the second knuckle, kissing Marco’s neck all the while.

After fucking Marco on just one finger was no longer enough, he arched up and wiggled his hips, “More.” 

Jean made eye contact before nodding and adding more lube to two of his fingers and gently rubbing them at Marco’s entrance, “Yeah?”

Marco nodded and tipped his head back as Jean applied enough pressure to breach the first tight ring of muscle. Jean let him adjust and kissed down his chest before Marco pulled at Jean’s hair to let him know he could keep going.

Jean slowly worked his fingers into Marco, gently scissoring as he went. He was almost surprised at how soon Marco asked for a third. When he looked up at him, tinted red down to his sternum and panting, Jean wasted no time in lubing up a third finger and slowly working it’s way into Marco’s ass. 

Marco’s back arched and his knees bent further to his chest, both accompanied by a moan of Jean’s name as Jean decidedly hit Marco’s prostate. Jean kept a soft pressure up against it and lightly massaged it as Marco whined and squirmed under him. He kissed Marco’s chest and whispered, “So beautiful.”

“Jean. So ready, I’m so ready for you.” Jean slipped his fingers out and reached over for the condom while leaning down to kiss the breath out of Marco. He pulled back to slide it down his shaft and groaned at the feeling. While Jean was occupied, Marco grabbed the lube and leaned up on his hand to kiss Jean as he coated his cock thoroughly. 

Jean growled into the kiss, grabbing Marco’s waist roughly. Marco whimpered and instinctually arched his back where Jean held him. Jean’s hands softened on his waist and Marco’s grip loosened on Jean’s dick as they looked at each other, “Uh-”

Marco kissed away whatever Jean was planning to say. He laid back down, bringing Jean with him, “Fuck me.”

Jean’s lips parted before he braced himself on one hand next to Marco’s head and positioned himself with the other, “You ready?”

Marco grabbed Jean’s wrist next to his head, “So ready.”

Jean pushed in and Marco’s grip on his wrist tightened. Jean leaned down to kiss Marco’s chest and let him adjust. He looked up when Marco’s breathing went even, “Are you okay?”

Marco nodded at him, “More.”

Jean slid the smallest bit in before looking up at Marco for confirmation that he was okay. The process continued until Jean was fully seated inside of Marco’s ass. At that point, he could lean up and kiss Marco soft and sweet in apology for the initial discomfort. 

Jean rested his forehead on Marco’s, breathing him in. The silence was interrupted by Marco speaking, “Well, fuck. I’m no longer a virgin.”

Jean reared back to stare at Marco’s smiling face in shock before they both broke out into laughter.

After the laughter died down, Marco smoothed his hand across Jean’s cheek, “You can move now.”

Jean turned his face to kiss the palm of Marco’s hand before pulling out an inch and shallowly thrusting back in. They both groaned. Jean continued his slow, progressional, thrusts until he could pull back, leaving just the head inside of Marco. 

They were both beyond hot under the collar when Jean started picking up the pace. Marco wrapped his arms around Jean’s back as he panted into his neck. Jean kept changing the angle of his thrusts maddeningly until Marco yipped and arched up into Jean’s thrusts. 

Jean pulled back far enough to look at Marco. Marco’s eyes were dark and his lips were bitten red. Jean’s heart stuttered when Marco said, “Again.”

And so Jean kept his angle. He nailed Marco’s prostate while sharing sloppy kisses and grabbing handfuls of Marco’s ass.

Jean was close, but so was Marco by the sound of his long whine in the form of Jean’s name. He kept trying to thrust down onto Jean’s dick as he fucked up into him. Jean grabbed Marco’s hips to keep the pace going and forced eye contact, “Marco, I-“

“Yeah, me too. So close, fuck. Wanna cum like this.”

Jean could not be blamed for his increase in speed. Marco arched off the bed, hands scrambling, as he threw his head back and came all over himself. Jean’s grip tightened on Marco’s hips as he thrust twice more before cumming into the condom.

He braced himself over Marco on his forearms so as not to deadweight on him. They panted together as they came down from their highs. 

Marco ran his hand through Jean’s hair before, “Wanna be my boyfriend?”

Jean pulled back smiling, “Yeah, I really do.”

They kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about the lack of oomph, ya'll


End file.
